


Kicked Out Kidnapper

by DocTheresAHoleWhereCalumWas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: First story, Im probs gonna forget get some, Kidnapper! Ashton, Lashon breaks up, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, all time low - Freeform, i think thats it, the band breaks up, this is gonna suck, triggering, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocTheresAHoleWhereCalumWas/pseuds/DocTheresAHoleWhereCalumWas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gave up everything for her. He left his boyfriend, the band, his friends, and his family. Only for her to ruin their 'perfect' relationship. Now he sees how well the band is getting on without him. It maybe their time to shine, but now its his time to get his love back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicked Out Kidnapper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Internet friend Mal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Internet+friend+Mal).



 

CHAPTER UNO Song of the chapter: Madness - Muse

I broke up with Luke last week. I knew I really hurt him but I didn't feel anything anymore. He wasn't as perfect as I thought he was. I had found a girl I really liked. Her name is weird. It's Bryana. She convinced me to leave the band. I now think that its possibly the best thing for me. The boys hate me right now anyways. And I kind of punched Luke in the throat and gave him Laryngitis. Now, whenever I go near them, they walk away and drag Luke with them. They only stay around me when they have too and it hurts me because they were my best friends and some of the only people I can trust.

My hands started sweating as I walked down stairs. I sighed as I reached the bottom step and saw that they were all in the living room of our shared house. I had already packed my bags and was ready to move into the apartment me and Bryana had rented. We decided to take the next step and move in with each other. And doing that, I'd have to leave the band. She told me that to be a real couple, we needed to spend all our time together and I guess she was right. If I wanted a real relationship, I need to leave the band and dedicate my time to her. I guess now is the best and only time to break the news.

"Hey boys." I said and gained their attention. They looked over to my stance at the bottom step. "I have something to tell you," I bit my lip "I'm, uhh, leaving the band," All I got was glares. But, the look on Luke's face really hurt me. He looked like he was being torn apart inside out, everything he wanted gone. and I was worried because even though we aren't together anymore, I still care about him. I couldn't stand the hurt on his face so I went to get my stuff to leave. I ran up stairs and got my bags. I dragged them down stairs and opened the front door. As I looked back at my bags, I heard whimpering and looked up. The last thing I saw as I tugged my lugage outside was tears gathering in Luke's eyes.

*One Month after he left* I ran down the street with tears in my eyes. I looked around for a store or cafe I could go to. Why am I crying you ask? I had just caught Bryana with another man. She told me she had been with him before I even asked her out. Well, that broke me.

As I walked around, I realized how much I miss Luke. He was so good to me and I left him. I loved him. Heck, I still love him and I always will. He is my boy. I hope that he'll forgive me one day.

As I walked along, I finally saw a little store. I barely noticed it, so hopefully no one else will. I hope I don't see the boys either. They had the month off in Copenhagen, were I am, before they go to Brussels. When I walked in, I noticed that it is a convienice store. I looked around for the magazine section, hoping to find out what the boys are up to. Lets just say I was completely shocked at what I saw.

> _**'5 Seconds Of Summer members Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings admit to their newly kindled love' In a recent interview with 'Prolem Music! magazines' when asked who was single, only fellow band Kiwi member Calum Hood raised his hand. If Ashton Irwin was there, he wouldn't raise it either. Sadly, his leaving caused this interview absence. "We have something to announce," Hemmings said shyly. "We, uh, we're dating." This suprised everyone, considering they haven't even accounced that they are Homosexual or Bisexual. We then got a sneak peak of some 'muke' cuteness. For the pics and more on this topic and to see how they got together, see page 53.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Suggestions? Comment them below.


End file.
